The invention is directed generally to a vehicle mirror cleaning device for use with a motor vehicle having an outside rear view mirror thereon. In particular, the device is useful on trucks, buses and other vehicles in which the mirror may be separated from the vehicle body thereby having an air gap between the vehicle body and the mirror.
In larger motor vehicles, such as trucks and buses, wherein the mirror is spaced from the vehicle body, the air flow around the mirror permits dust and dirt and other accumulation of grime thereon. As a result, the driver of the vehicle, because of constant use and exposure to such conditions, is required to more frequently clean the outside rear view mirror than might be the case for the driver of an automobile. Moreover, because drivers of larger motor vehicles are much more dependent upon their outside rear view mirrors, the importance of the outside rear view mirror and its cleanliness should be apparent.